


Stay High

by alltimedownpour



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Anger, Angst, Drugs, Multi, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 10:56:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3206645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltimedownpour/pseuds/alltimedownpour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Jeremy Fitzgerald wanted was a job to pay off some college loans, when he signed up working for Freddy FazBear's Pizzeria he did not know something during working there meant he'd sign for up for a relationship as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay High

**Chapter 1:**

 

Jeremy was covered, more like soaked in rain. Not the best way to look walking into a kids place looking for a job. He was attempting to cover himself with the flyer he saw running into the kids place, Freddy FazBear's Pizzeria. When he walked in all the employees seemed to look at him, he couldn’t help the fact it was raining cats and dogs outside and he wanted shelter quickly. He asked a girl who looked like she was in her teens working here where manager’s office would be and the girl who he caught the name on the nametag, Tiffany directed him into the office.

 

“Thank you,” Jeremy said kindly walking into the office.

 

Tiffany nodded then leaving quickly to return back to what she had been doing. Jeremy walked awkwardly in and noticed the manager was young, too young to be running an establishment like this. He was on the phone and had motioned Jeremy to sit down in one of the seats until the call ended. Jeremy sat down still drenched in the chilling rain, he held the flyer in his hand looking it over again making sure he knew what he was signing up for getting this job, he really didn’t care, he just needed something to pay off all the college loans in a matter of time.

 

The manager got off the phone about 5 or 6 minutes after Jeremy was motioned to sit down. The manager gave him a soft smile and said, “Jeremy Fitzgerald? You’re the one that called yesterday right?”

 

“Yep.” Jeremy said.

 

“I’m the manager of this fine place my name is Jordan and it would be fantastic if we could add another person onto our crew at Freddy’s, so what makes you want to work?” He spoke brightly.

 

“Well, I need the money to pay off some college loans and I saw you guys were hiring so I thought I’d try.” Jeremy spoke.

 

“Ah, I see. Well I did get your application yesterday and it seems like you check out alright so, maybe we could have you start a shift on Monday? Honestly, we don’t really have specific jobs anywhere here at Freddy’s just who ever needs help, help them out. Is that okay?” Jordan asked.

 

“Yeah, that’s totally fine.” He spoke.

 

“Great! I’ll have Tobias get you a uniform so you can wash it so you’ll be already for Monday!” Jordan said and left the room leaving Jeremy there so he could have Tobias grab him a uniform.

 

Tobias had went back grabbing him a uniform that looked about Jeremy’s size and brought it back to him and said, “If there’s any problems with the size, just call and let us know so you can pick up a new one, ‘ight?”

 

“Alright.” Jeremy said leaving with the Freddy FazBear Pizzeria uniform.

 

He got into his 2009 edition of the Impala his father had bought him a while ago for his birthday when he had crashed his car and was in need of another one. He drove back to his run down apartment that he was 100% sure was haunted. He had heard noises sometimes that sounded like crunching noises and his roommate Nathan likes to say there’s a monster in the apartment complex. The noises never bothered Jeremy, it distracted him sometimes from college work but that was okay, sometimes that’s all he needs is a distraction.

 

“So I did the interview go? It didn’t seem you were gone too long.” Nathan said.

 

“I got the job, I start Monday.” Jeremy told him.

“Nice. Maybe you can actually start paying the rent now.” He said.

 

“Nathan! How rude. I do pay...sometimes.” Jeremy said.

  
Jeremy went to his room to play video games and waited for Monday to roll around.


End file.
